


Chocolate addiction

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Myfanwy is like the prehistoric version of a bloodhound when it comes to chocolate.





	Chocolate addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



There are lots of rules when it comes to working for Torchwood. Plenty of them are obvious. Don't mess with the rift, always keep your phone on, never get caught bringing in store bought coffee, and don't speak to Owen before he's had some. Coffee, that is.

There's one rule that usually doesn't get mentioned, but is always learned first hand. If you bring chocolate into the hub, be prepared to share it. But it's not Jack's sweet tooth you need to worry about. There's a certain prehistoric teammate who will be on your case at the first hint of cacao beans.

Ianto reckons it's the keen sense of smell that they needed in order to be able to hunt out fruits and berries on the ground below them, or to be able to sniff out from a great height how far away the closest source of water, and thus fish, was. Survival instincts, now put to other uses.

There might not have been chocolate during the cretaceous period, but Myfanwy has developed a taste for it. Gwen has had her drawers rifled, seeking out the bars of sugary goodness, and Owen has found himself on the receiving end of a well orchestrated swooping move, nabbing the chocolate bar straight from his hand.

Even Jack isn't immune to their pet's lust for creamy goodness, and on more than one occasion, it's been a tug of war between them as to who's giving in first. Jack usually loses, partly because of his inability to fly, and partly because he's sure Ianto will bring him a replacement if he sulks long enough.

They've tried everything to keep their emergency sugar stashes hidden. Drawers, fridges, cupboards, under desks, in coat pockets, autopsy bay, the hothouse, the boardroom. It doesn't matter. Hide them in any of those places at your peril, but come morning, there'll be evidence of a break in, and the chocolate will be gone.

Jack's come to the conclusion that the weapons store and the secure archives are the only places safe to contain any form of chocolatey treat. Even so, he's not convinced that if she knew the codes that she wouldn't try to tap them out with her beak. She's clever and cunning. She must get that from Ianto.

Only Ianto is smart enough to keep the chocolate well concealed, in the farthest reaches of the archives. He knowns Myf can't fit through the main doorway that leads to the lower levels, but he's not sure she wouldn't try to hurt herself in the attempt if she thought she could smell it, so the chocolate is kept a very safe distance away. Regardless, he's not about to deny Myf her favourite treat.

As soon as he's within range she knows it's him, just by the smell. She knows them all by smell, but she knows him best, and she can smell the rich, bittersweet treat he's bringing with him. He knows it seems crazy, but he still buys the expensive stuff. It's only an occasional treat after all, and she gets more than enough of the cheap stuff from the rest of the team through methods both devious and unorthodox.

As soon as he's through the doorway, she glides elegantly down to meet him. She nudges his breast pocket, but in an affectionate way. Unlike the others whom she's accosted, she knows he won't hold out on her. There's a treat inside and it's meant for her. A few minutes of petting and stroking and then he produces the thing she's been waiting for. He unwraps the colourful packaging and the shiny foil, snapping off a large chunk. It's hard for a dinosaur to show that she's savouring it, but she is. She watches him break off a tiny piece and pop it in his own mouth. That's okay. They always share, and he always gives her the bigger share. She wonders to herself why the rest of them won't share.

If they did, she wouldn't have to steal it.


End file.
